


Wrap The Night Around Your Shoulders

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lost moment during 5.10. Catharsis for that episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap The Night Around Your Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> To mresundance for the beta. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!! You rock, man! To luvscharlie for just being damn awesome. Written for fandom_fridays for the prompt "It didn't seem like the day could get any weirder..." Song title is from Rocks and Water by Deb Talan

"Did you think it was going to go like this?" Sam asked

"I figured something would go down," Ellen said, taking apart her shotgun.

"Not this fast though," Sam sighed. Passing her a rag, he stood and began pacing as they waited for Bobby to look up a few things. The CB mic in his hand felt like a lifeline as he waited to hear Bobby's voice.

Across the room, Dean and Jo sad on the floor together. He was telling stories to pass the time. Sam had thought there was going to be something more between his brother and Jo them when they'd first met. Any woman who could get the jump on Dean obviously ranked high in Sam's book. It didn't hurt that she was strong, calm, funny, and, if Sam were completely honest, smokin' hot.

"It didn't seem like the day could get any weirder..." he heard Dean say.

"But it always does," Jo said smiled, gasping for each breath. She put on a brave face but the color was draining from her face hour by hour.

"Seriously, how could it get weirder than finding out there are books written about your life?" Dean asked, hands and body still for the first time Sam could remember. He was always moving. His controlled movements had always reminded Sam of electricity running through wires; energy always there, unseen. This time, his brother looked as if someone had closed the current and the strength drained out of him onto the floor.

"They could have been about Ash," she replied. Her bloodied fingers clutched her stomach, covering the ace bandage. When she moved, her hands shook slightly but she still looked stubborn, determined.

Dean's head titled to the side as he regarded her. He blinked as if deciding something. His smile was strained. "Point."

They all knew Jo wasn't going to make it unless they got her to a hospital, and fast. Sam hoped for a miracle from Bobby, but knew it wasn't likely to happen. The hell hounds had torn through her body the same way they'd done to Dean almost a year ago. Sam could still feel his body, the color and warmth emptying out of it, blood pooling on the ground.

Sam had a feeling that Jo knew this, too. He could see her working something out in her head as she spoke to Dean.

Sam wondered if it was going to end like this for all of them: covered in blood, gasping for air, holding on to the hope that someone would make it. Someone would carry on and win the war. One person at a time, fighting the fight in front of them, it was all Sam could do to keep his thoughts from imagining each one of them lying on the floor next to Jo.

Jo gave Dean a comforting smile. Sam almost felt like he was intruding on a private moment as he watched Dean lift his hand to run his fingers through her hair, streaked with lines of pink and red.

Sam hung his head and sighed again. They weren't all going to make it. He was sure of that much. It was a terrible thing, being sure that you were going to watch even more people die. Unfortunately, this wasn't the first time Sam had known such things. If he lived he was sure it wouldn't be the last, either.


End file.
